narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kori Shishido
}} Kori Shishido (宍戸氷, Shishido Kōri) is an anti-hero in Naruto - Eigoukaiki and one of the title characters in Shishido Gaiden. He is a survivor of the Shishido Clan and the twin brother of Jubei Shishido. He has the rare Kekkei Genkai of Haku's Clan, the Ice Release. Though born a few minutes after his brother, unlike his twin he inherited the Ice Release which Jubei did not. He is also known as the Ice Demon of Iwagakure (岩隠れの里の氷の悪魔, Iwagakure no Kōri no Akuma). Appearance Kori is a tall and thin young man who looks just like his twin brother Jubei except for his hair. While Jubei has spiky grayish brown hair, Kori has longer and wavier pure white hair. He is a slightly lean-built person but is still well muscled. Personality Kori has a seemingly cold and dispassionate personality. As he hardly ever speaks to anyone, people think of him as being arrogant and aloof. But in reality he is shy and finds it hard to open ty in front of others. As a child he had hardly any friends. The main reason for this was his ice release ability. He had a very cold aura about him and children and adults both were sacred of him. He was initially saddened and angered by this but over time he realised that they just acted according to instincts. He is a very frank and outspoken person and will say what is on his mind even if he is being disrespectful. He ignores the use of honorifics and calls people by their name irrespective of their same and stature. In battle he reveals a very cold and passionless side of his personality. He will easily make any sacrifices that may be required to complete the mission. But despite his flaws, Kori is a man of honour. He will never do anything he thinks is not the honourable thing to do even if he thinks that task is the troublesome thing to do. He knows that its his duty as a jonin to protect his village. So it considers it the honourable thing would be for him to protect the village. But he does this as a duty and not out of any love for the village. When it comes to fighting, Kori has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent. He has a strong desire to win his fights and to win them in what he views as a legitimate manner. Kori has even shown that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies and even expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. He can also be quite perceptive, as seen when he watched his brother use the Rasengan for the first time; Kori quickly discerned that S was rotating chakra in multiple directions and was able to grasp just how difficult the technique was. He has thus shown himself to be surprisingly observant and a capable analyst. History Inheritance Towards the end of the Third Great Shinobi World War, group of Shishido Clan ninja’s were out on a scouting mission in the Land of Water. It was at this time that they came upon a small snowy village. They saw that the villagers were about to execute two women. They decided to intervene and rescued the women and escaped. Upon questioning the women they learned that they were targeted as they possessed the Ice Release kekkei genkai. Ice Release was feared by the villagers and they thought it would cause more battles. The Shishido took the women back to their Clan. The clan elders kindly offered the women the choice of staying in the village as Shishido clan members or leave and do as they pleased. But the two decided to stay in the village and joined the clan. The leader of the scouting party was the clan leader’s son and one of the women fell in love with him and they married. So the ice release was born in some members of the clan from then on. The clan leader’s son had a son and he was born with the ice release. This was Kori’s grandfather. The ice release was thus passed down the line and was the only inheritance Kori received from his father. Abandonment Kori was found abandoned in the village of Iwagakure as a two year old child with nothing but a white scarf around him and a tattoo on his right shoulder. He was taken in by an old couple and raised as their child. As his body was very cold and his hair reminded them of ice, the old couple named him Kori, Japanese for ice. He grew up to be a quiet and distant boy. He cared immensely for his adoptive parents but was full of resentment towards his birth parents for abandoning him. Training At a young age he became aware of his powers over ice. He tried hard to control it but often lost control. By age 6 he had gained a degree of control over his powers. He joined the academy at this time and graduated in a year at the top of his class. He was then placed in a genin team under a jonin instructor. While in the team, he always acted alone and never co-operated with his team mates. No matter what team he was put in, he always finished the mission on his own and completely ignored all attempts by his seniors to teach him about teamwork. Ultimately it was thought it would be best if he was promoted to chunin so that he might learn about teamwork by leading his own team on missions. But after four years of failed attempts the Kage decided that it would be best if he was sent on solo missions to best utilise his abilities. So at age 11 he was promoted to the rank of jonin. Synopsis Abilities Kori is a very dangerous ninja for his age. He can be very cold and analytical in battle. He will willingly sacrifice his teammates and allies if the ultimate goal of the mission can be achieved. This makes him a very dangerous and unpredictable opponent. Ice Release Kori possesses the ability to mix Wind and Water Chakra to create Ice. He can use the moisture in the atmosphere to create ice and thus has an almost unlimited supply of weapons to use in battle. Taijutsu Kori is a hand to hand combat expert. He can use his Hyoton abilities in tandem with physical attatcks to great affect. Ninjutsu He is also accomplished in the ninja arts. He can create hand seals with one hand and this grants him a great advantage in battle. Nature Transformation He can use Wind, Water and Lightning nature chakra. HE is accomplished in using various techniques of these natures and can use more than one nature in combinations to create stronger attacks. Stats Category:Jet'ika Category:Characters Category:Jonin